Ravished by Hercules (Part 1)
by JessicaSatin
Summary: Megara never imagined meeting Hercules while trapped in the cave of the Nemean lion. Hercules is drawn to Meg like a magnet to iron even before learning she is the rebel daughter of King Creon. After a long, sweaty afternoon in the lion's cave, Hercules can't get Megara out of his mind. He shouldn't see her again. Will Hercules pay the price for putting Meg's life at risk?


Hercules approached the cave of the Nemean lion, his bow and arrow over his shoulder and a giant club in his hand. Hot power vibrated through him. He was ready for whatever had slain so many men before him.

He entered the cave and saw a group of women dressed in clingy, white dresses. Their nipples jutted out from beneath the nearly transparent fabric and gold ropes encircled their waists. Each one was as beautiful as the other and he wanted them all. A warm rush of blood ran to his cock, but he ignored it. He had to harness his desire until after the beast was dead.

The girls looked at him with despair in their eyes, but a hint of desire, too. He was nearly twice the size of all the men who had died here and he had a rock-like confidence that suggested he could defeat the lion. His bulging muscles strained against his leather armor. It seemed like a miracle the leather didn't tear as his muscles flexed when he moved. Still, he had to be warned. "Leave," one said. "The lion keeps us here to lure men like you. He kills and eats all who try to save us. If you stay, you'll die."

He looked at them sternly, repressing his desire to fuck them all at once. "Stay against the wall. You have to be out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

As they moved aside, the lion's growl echoed through the cave. Giant golden paws stepped onto the ledge above him. He looked up as the lion leaped over him, its roar blasting against his chest. He shot several arrows at the lion's chest, each one bouncing off the lion's impenetrable hide. It was clear now why so many men had died fighting it.

Megara watched Hercules roll around with the lion, their powerful limbs straining against each other. The lion's claws swiped against Hercules, drawing hot lines of blood down his calf and across his shoulders, slicing through his leather armor. Hercules' enormous biceps trembled as he kept the lion's enormous jaws from clamping down on him. Sweat rolled down his limbs, highlighting the bold curves of his muscles.

Hercules was the only warrior who had come here who was a match for the lion. The floor shook with their vicious struggle, each vibration echoing through Megara's body. Adrenaline shot through her as the lion's jaws nearly engulfed Hercules' head before he punched its chin so hard blood bloomed along his knuckles.

Meg was familiar with the thrill of battle. She had fought many warriors, but she had never seen one as large and skilled as the one in front of her. Watching his limbs slam powerfully against the lion made her hot, her inner thighs quivering with excitement. She felt almost as though she were with Hercules as he squeezed his thighs around the lion's enormous ribcage and dodged its dagger-like claws. She was never hornier than after winning a brutal fight.

She was glad she was not actually fighting the lion with him, though, because she was so enjoying watching. Every once in a while she had the pleasure of seeing his cock beneath his leather skirt. It was far larger than any cock she had seen before and she had seen many. The thought of taking it all inside her sent a dart of arousal up her abdomen. If he won, she wanted him to fuck her until she could hardly see. Not that she thought he actually would. It was just a fantasy that turned her on like there was fire between her thighs.

More importantly, his triumph would set her and the other girls free. She knew how to help him kill the lion, but had to wait for the right moment. He had to put himself in the right position.

In one swift movement, Hercules straddled the lion's back and brought his club down hard over its head, stunning it. He slid off the lion, backing up to within shooting distance. It had to have a weak spot. Every beast had a hole in its armor.

The lion regained some of its balance and opened its jaws, letting out a bone-shaking roar.

"In the mouth!" Megara yelled.

Hercules could see the girl who called out from the corner of his eye. She appeared suddenly more beautiful than the other girls. Her eyes a brighter blue, her demeanor calm and focused. The other girls looked like terrified does, easily slaughtered. This bold girl could not be so easily killed.

Hercules loosed an arrow into the lion's mouth, sinking it straight through the brain. The great lion slumped to the floor, its eyes glassy. Its coat still shone golden, its claws glinting in the low light.

Sweat glistened over Hercules' deep caramel skin. His long, dark hair dripped against his shoulders. Trickles of blood rolled down his arms and the thick round of his calf where the lion has swiped him. He took off the top-half of his leather armor and dropped it on the floor. His deeply ridged abs heaved as his breathing slowed. Mortal men would have stunk with sweat, but he smelled like hot spices carried over the red sea.

He was burning hot and horny as fuck. He still had to skin the lion and he was sure the girls wouldn't want to watch. "You're free to go," he said. He eyed the girl who had helped him kill the lion. She met his gaze, her cool blue eyes sending a chill down his spine. "Except for you. I want you to stay." She raised her eyebrow inquisitively and couldn't help a small grin.

The other girls thanked him profusely, each one kissing his cheek and taking his hands in theirs. They lingered a little too long over his thick forearms while they stepped up to kiss his cheek, their lips warm and soft against his skin. One even sneaked a taste of his sweat, her tongue wet on his skin. She giggled as she pulled away. He was aroused by their attention, but he only wanted the girl waiting against the wall. Although he didn't enjoy admitting it, he probably couldn't have killed the lion without her help.

The girls left the cave, leaving Hercules alone with Meg.

She eyed this great warrior, wondering if she had met him before. His features looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him. The fight he had won required almost superhuman strength. It occurred to her he might be a demigod, but she had never met one before. His wounds did not seem to bother him at all. His body vibrated with desire, his eyes burning with lust.

The intensity of his stare made her flush, a trickle of sweat running between her breasts. Now that her fantasy was becoming reality, reservations invaded her mind. Most of the sex she had was after a brutal fight with a soldier, the clash of their weapons and bodies thrilling foreplay for explosive sex. Here she was the damsel saved by the warrior. Fucking her savior was not her style. Against her will, she felt a magnetic impulse pulling her toward him.

She walked boldly up to him until she could look straight up into his warm brown eyes. "Why am I still here?"

Her presence sent licks of electricity through his veins, his groin tightening with need. He knew he still needed to skin the lion, but he couldn't wait. "You helped me slay the beast." His eyes locked on hers. They were so close she could feel his heat. "I want to show you my gratitude."

He took her tiny neck in his huge hands and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips, probing deep and firm inside her mouth. He tasted like earth and fire, as though he were forged from volcanic lava. She didn't know who this man was, or if he even was a man, but it didn't matter. She had never wanted anyone with such immediacy. She clutched his torso against her and ran her hands down his back. His muscles rippled beneath her touch, warm and solid as rock. He slid his tongue hard and wet against hers, giving her a preview of how his cock would ram inside her. Flutters of anticipation rushed up her abdomen. She pushed back on his tongue and took his lower lip into her mouth. She sucked on the tender flesh and bit down, pulling his lip outward as far as it would go before allowing it to snap back into place.

He grunted, his lip tingling where her teeth had been. Her vigor excited him. Other girls were all soft kisses and warm pressure, which was lovely, but there was a shocking edge to her that aroused him intensely.

He spanked her, hard, and encircled her neck with one hand, his thumb pressed against her throat. Arousal flowed hot and thick through her bloodstream. He pressed his hand deep between her thighs to feel her wetness. "You're sopping," he breathed into her ear. She moaned, her vocal chords vibrating against his hand. He pressed two fingers along her labia, circling her entrance with his fingertips. Her labia hugged his fingers like a butterfly's wings wet with dew, delicate and precious. He pushed the tips of his fingers inside her and she moaned against him, her lips forming a beautiful O as her breath streamed sweet and warm over his chest.

He put his drenched fingers in his mouth, his gaze locked on hers. She tasted like honeysuckle imbued with silky red wine. His cock was as hard as a dagger beneath his leather skirt. He ached to plunge himself inside her, possessing her body completely until she collapsed in a heap of orgasmic satisfaction.

She could feel his power gliding over her skin, sinking into her bloodstream, disarming her. Given her place as the King's daughter, she rarely trusted other men to desire her for any reason other than her nobility, so she usually took charge, not allowing herself to be overtaken. On the rare occasions that she had lovers who didn't know her title, she allowed them to take her. The sex was transformative, her orgasms core-shattering. Thankfully, the man in front of her didn't know who she was. She felt she could trust him, at least for the afternoon.

She looked straight back into his eyes, her pussy throbbing, yearning for his touch. He began walking toward her, forcing her to back up with him. The intensity of his gaze sent warm pulses of pleasure through her like a drug. The sensation was so intense it was almost painful, but she couldn't bear to look away.

She felt the cool cave wall against her back, his breath hot against her cheek. He teased her, moving his lips over her forehead, over her eyelids, so close to her skin they were almost touching. He was driving her mad. She might just explode when he finally pressed his lips against her.

His enormous hands wrapped around her waist, molding into her flesh. She moaned, her body putty in his arms. Her could feel her breath move along his jaw and down his throat, his pulse throbbing beneath her parted lips. She kissed his neck, pulling the skin into her mouth and biting down hard. He grunted, thick shocks of adrenaline shooting across his chest and out through his fingertips.

Her passion spiked his blood so he could hardly control himself. He pressed his torso against hers, holding her in place. Her body was a thrilling mix of lithe muscles and soft flesh. His hands ran up her sides and slipped under the gold clasps that held up her dress. He undid them and pulled the rope around her waist, her dress pooling at her feet.

He breathed, "Oh my." Her body was magnificent, a work of art. He wanted to slide her beauty across his tongue, consuming her whole so he would never be without her.

He engulfed her mouth in his as she pressed her heavy breasts against his chest, her nipples hard against his skin, teasing him cruelly. She ran her hands down the thick rungs of his ribs and slipped her thumbs under his leather skirt, tugging it off. She wanted to step aside and drink in his gorgeous, incredibly muscled body, but he had already started kissing her neck. His lips were warm and wet, his beard rough against her sensitive skin.

The energy between them swelled slowly and then all at once, pulsing between their interlocked limbs. She took his huge, throbbing cock into her hands, rubbing her thumb against his frenulum. One of her hands barely encompassed its girth. He sucked harder on her neck, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her. His hands caressed her heavy breasts, his thumbs gently circling her nipples. He kissed around the deep curves of her breasts and sunk his teeth around each of her deep mauve areolas.

She moaned, arching against him, pressing her nipple deeper into his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his hair and lifted him up. Her fiery blue eyes pierced him, his cock aching for her warmth. He picked her up and plunged his cock deep inside her. She moaned, her pussy pummeling along his cock as flashes of heat raced up her abdomen. His cock pressed against her inner walls with a force unlike any other she had ever experienced. He thrust so hard and deep it felt like he was sliding a hot, thick dagger inside her. Biting shocks of pleasure ricocheted through her with his every stroke.

She leaned against the wall for leverage, the rock scraping roughly against her skin, the pain turning to exquisite pleasure as his cock drove deeper into her, forcing her to accommodate his thickness. Wild, uncontainable energy flowed from her skin and she clutched herself to him, digging her fingernails sharply into his shoulders.

He rammed faster into her, each stab of his cock a dart of delirium. Her arms and thighs grasped him tightly, hot licks of lactic acid building in her muscles. She sunk her teeth into the bold round of his upper arm, biting and sucking along the long slope of his shoulder as hot pink torrents of bliss shot through her.

Fresh blood ran from his open wounds and he was sore all over from his battle with the lion. He loved how she was testing his endurance, his tolerance for pain. Her whole body was slicked with sweat, her muscles and curves gleaming as she bucked against him. It felt like she was squeezing heaven from him.

He clamped his hands around her hips and she shuddered against him, her body begging for release. Sparks fluttered beneath her skin like an electric field. She needed him to pound her, make her come.

He growled, his breath hot and sharp against her ear. He couldn't bear it any longer. In one sinuous movement, he pinned her hands above her head and drilled rapidly into her, his wide chest heavy against her. The weight of his body and his huge cock pressed tightly against her inner walls sent hot waves of adrenaline ripping through her abdomen. Her orgasm exploded from her clit as he came in hot bursts inside her.

He shut his eyes, his breath slowing in his chest. He was lost for a moment in the deep space of his mind, everything pleasantly suspended in time. When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see a very satisfied-looking woman laying beneath him. She was glowing and grinning like a cat high on catnip.

He licked slowly up her throat and caressed her heavy breasts. He took each of her nipples into his mouth, softly circling her areolas with his tongue. Her pussy tightened around him and a fresh rush of blood flowed through his cock as he pulled out.

He wrapped her waist in his hands and leaned back so he could admire her ravished beauty. He noticed she looked regal, somehow. Noble. "What's your name?"

She grinned. Happiness soaked her bloodstream, making her feel loose and carefree. It didn't matter if he knew who she was. Not really. He wasn't the type to seduce her so he could become a prince. "Megara, but call me Meg."

He had heard stories about a young princess named Megara. She did things her own way and her father, King Creon, didn't seem to care. "The princess Megara?"

She took his earlobe into her mouth, nipping him. "Yes," she breathed into his ear. She rest her head against the wall, looking up into his deep brown eyes. "And who are you?" She raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

He hesitated to reveal his identity. He couldn't lie to her, though. "Hercules."

"So you are a demigod!" She'd heard terrible things about him. He was the product of Zeus' adultery. Hera was pissed. She had cursed him, making him kill his wife and children. To atone for his sins, he was assigned twelve labors, each one said to be more challenging than the one before it.

Against her common sense, the danger of his company excited her. He was unpredictable, his power unequalled among men. Her vagina throbbed, yearning for his touch. "Of course, that's why you came to kill the Nemean lion."

He nodded and kissed her, plunging his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned softly as he took her lower lip into his mouth, biting her tender flesh. He wanted to fuck her again and never stop, but it was imperative he finish his task. "Do you want to watch me skin the lion?"

She nodded, biting her lip where his teeth had just been. "Nothing would please me more."

To read more of Hercules and Meg's sexy adventures, just search "Jessica Satin Ravished Hercules" on Amazon! (I can't post the link here.)


End file.
